Everything About You
by Surreal Escape
Summary: Collection of One-shots. Jason takes Richard to his first Three Days Grace concert. SLASH


**A/N**: There was a Three Days Grace concert on TV last night and well, this just had to be written.

**Summary**: Songfic. Jason (Red X) takes Richard (Robin) to his first Three Days Grace concert. SLASH

* * *

**Everything About You**

__

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet...

The music was deafening, drowning out the screams and voices of the crowd. Of course, this hadn't been Richard's first concert, but it was his first time seeing Three Days Grace; not his personal music choice, but the way Jason had begged, it was impossible to refuse.

So there they were, nestled amongst shrieking fangirls in the second row from the stage - seats that were impossible to score unless you saved up for it three years in advance. Naturally when Jason had come to him with the tickets, Richard knew they had been stolen in some way, shape or form.

Still, he couldn't complain, because the past week had been more than stressful. Doctor Light, Plasmus, and Control Freak... not to mention the weird argument Cyborg and Beast Boy had gotten into over ravioli. There was nothing better to do on a Saturday night than grind up against his boyfriend in a pair of skinny jeans like it was going out of style.

Jason's hands threaded through Richard's dark ebony locks as their hips moved together in a steady motion, both of them becoming more and more aroused by the second. "Come with me," he breathed, clasping Richard's hand and pulling the Boy Wonder through the drunken crowd.

__

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it...

"Where are we going...?"

"Shh," Jason replied, slipping through an opening in the fence that remained unmanned by the broad-shouldered security guards. They found themselves behind the row of bleachers crammed full of fans, the music still as clear as ever. Jason braced his hands on Richard's shoulders and forced him downwards, until he was laying on top of the younger teen in the fresh-cut grass.

No words were spoken as Richard brought his hand up to cup Jason's face, running his fingers over every inch of it. Memorizing unmarred, pale skin, bright green eyes rimmed with kohl, full lips parted slightly - everything he had fallen in love with these past few months. Unfortunately it was still a mystery as to whether Jason felt the same, especially with their love/hate relationship as hero and thief.

But there was no time to think as Jason pressed their lips together; Richard moaning into the kiss as tongues met, twisting together, becoming one.

__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you...

Jason's hands settled on the grass on either side of Richard's head as they broke apart, panting. "Naked. Now." Urgent hands lifted the dark t-shirt, exposing Richard's chest and taut muscles to the cool night air and pulling a shuddering gasp from the younger teen. Jason's hands tugged insistently upon the grey belt, the buckle finally coming open as Richard kicked off his socks and shoes.

Within a matter of seconds, both of them were fully stripped and wrapped up in each other, teasing, tasting, caressing... until there was not an inch of skin left untouched. "Richard..." the ragged breath was barely audible over the music. Jason rolled them over so that he was now staring up at his lover. "I want you to fuck me."

__

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it...

"What?" The shock and surprise in Richard's voice was evident. Had he heard correctly?

"Fuck me," he repeated, "just do it. I don't care who sees us - I need you." Jason thrust his hips upwards, grinding his erection forcefully against Richard's.

"But..." Richard felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed hard and glanced around the darkened area, streams of red and white light pouring through the bleachers from the stage and onto his boyfriend's angular face. "We don't have lube... or a condom..."

"You're clean, and so am I... so shut up and screw me!" Jason ordered, with no more patience to spare. If he didn't find some sort of relief and soon, he was pretty sure his cock would explode.

__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you...

The Boy Wonder pushed his fingers past Jason's lips, the elder's tongue licking and sucking at each until they were thoroughly coated with his saliva. He moved his hand downward, circling Jason's hole once, twice, before pushing in and scissoring him wide.

"Aahh, fuck, that's it... mmnnh!" He threw his head back as the boy brushed teasingly over his pleasure center, Richard's own erection growing harder with each moan that fell from Jason's lips.

Withdrawing his fingers and positioning himself against his entrance, Richard dipped down to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. But Jason could not wait any longer. The thief's hips snapped forward, impaling himself on his boyfriend's cock and drawing sharp gasps from both of them.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know..._

The world seemed to stop for a moment as they became accustomed to the feeling of each other; Richard's thick, pulsing cock buried deep in Jason's tight ass... it was pure heaven.

"Move."

Richard did as he was told, pulling out slowly and then slamming back in with such force, that he was sure he'd hurt Jason in some way. "You okay, Jay?"

"Better than okay," he replied, scraping his nails across Richard's back. "Enough talking - more fucking!" He delivered a stinging slap to Richard's ass, proving that he didn't need to be topping to be the dominant one.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me..._

_In, out, in, out..._it was becoming too much to bear. Jason's fingers dug into the ground at his sides, grasping handfuls of grass and dirt as Richard continued to screw him senseless.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me..._

A strangled groan was left caught in Jason's throat when Richard hit his male g-spot over and over again, white starbursts filling his vision field. He reached down between their bodies, taking his own cock in hand, jacking himself off in time with Richard's thrusts. "Aah... Richaaarrrd... nngghh... holy fucking shit!" The sensations building up in both of them were overwhelming as their climaxes neared.

Richard thrust one final time, eyes closed tightly, lips parted as pure ecstasy washed over him, his hot seed spilling deep into the boy beneath him. The pleasurable contortion of Richard's face as he came was Jason's own undoing. A guttural moan spilled from his lips as his orgasm was ripped violently from him, coming hard and fast and coating their bodies with his own sticky essence.

"So fucking amazing, baby..."

Richard pulled out and rolled off of Jason, staring up at the stars as a pair of strong arms enveloped him. "Thanks," Richard smiled, burying his face in the crook of Jason's neck and sighing contently.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Jason looked about thoughtfully, as if just remembering something. "You know, there's this Linkin Park Concert next week and I can totally get us in..."

_____

I think out of that entire fic, the last line was the most difficult to write. Lol.

Reviews are love 3


End file.
